


The Superior Base

by SuperBatgirl



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blonde Brigade, Ex Teen Titans Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, Mia and Court bond over being little shits, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBatgirl/pseuds/SuperBatgirl
Summary: Mia and Court bond over Titan's nonsense and blanket forts





	The Superior Base

“Holy shit.” Courtney slammed her fourth now empty bottle of Pepsi onto the coffee table and bolted upright.

“Holy shit what?” Mia took a long slurp of her own drink, rubbing at her eyes as she sat cross-legged on the floor and waited patiently for Courtney’s explanation.

“Holy shitttttt- we should make a pillow fort!” Courtney announced, throwing her hands into the air and throwing her head back.

“Holy shit we should!” Mia leapt to her feet, knocking over another empty bottle of Pepsi next to her feet. She spun on her heel, rushing towards the cracked open door and disappearing inside it. Meanwhile, Courtney chowed down on the remaining cheetos and washed it down with another bottle of Pepsi; wiping the obnoxiously orange cheeto dust on the end of her oversized Batgirl Tee.

When Mia came back she was carrying an array of pillows and blankets with one even thrown over her head and covering her eyes, causing her to waddle towards the other blonde like a blind penguin. Courtney giggled uncontrollably at the sight.

“Alright! I grabbed all the pillows I could. Ripped the duvet off my bed and spilt my blanket drawer all over the floor just so I could grab these.” Mia and the pile of pillows and blankets in her arms landed with a thud in front of Courtney. “And I still don’t think we have enough,” she said.

“Personally- I think- I think we’re good.” Courtney managed between snorts. Mia looked at her puzzled before she too was infected with the giggles. Soon both blondes were curled up on the floor, laughing hysterically at nothing.

“God. I feel high,” Courtney said, pulling herself up into a sitting position.

“Lemme tell you, babes. This is _nothing_ like being high. Being _high_ is much better.” Mia rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, still giggling to herself.

Courtney straightened up, suddenly alert and less, well, high. “You’ve been high?” She questioned.

“A few times yeah. Not so much since Ollie took me in,” Mia said calmly. “A sugar rush is kind of like being high. Except when you’re high, you feel like you’re floating and you can’t come down, like there’s no floor and fart noises are the funniest things in the world.” She looked over at Courtney’s gaping mouth. “What? You never tried smoking?”

“Smoking sure. A little bit of weed on those nights with my friends before we moved. But I never really got high,” Courtney’s expression had changed. A minute ago she was as giggly and happy as a Golden Retriever, now her eyes were focused and darting across Mia’s face.

“Makes sense,” Mia deadpanned.

“What does?” Courtney questioned.

“Come on babe! You’re like the perfect teenaged daughter! Compared to me you must be like, an angel or somethin’.” She threw her hands into the air, falling back onto the stray pile of pillows and blankets.

“ _Oh_ , I am no angel!” She grinned mischievously. “If you only knew the things I’ve done to try and break up my Mom and Pat. Or, God, the number of times I’ve snuck out the house or ran away. I don’t know how they put up with me.” She leant back against the sofa, staring up at the ceiling in thought.

“Love I guess.” Mia shrugged.

“What’d you mean?”

“They put up with you, and all your teenage bullshit, because they love you,” she repeated.

They sat like that for a while. Both girls staring at the ceiling in thought. It wasn’t long before the silence became a little unbearable and Courtney chose to down another Pepsi bottle and clear her throat to gather the attention of the one other person in the room.

“Right. Let's make a pillow fort!” She announced cheerfully, trying to gloss over the thoughts currently running through her mind.

Mia rose from the pile of cushions like a zombie, chest first, before dramatically flopping onto the glass coffee table in front of her. “Can't we like, just magic it up? That's a thing right? Magic pillow forts?” She groaned into the table.

“Probably yeah. But, like, the best pillow forts-” she strode over behind the other blonde, grabbing hold of the corner of a blanket and tugging it out from under Mia, “are handmade. More sense of accomplishment that way, you know?”

Mia groaned. “I _guess_.”

Dramatically, Mia rose to her feet and joined Courtney in separating the pile of various comfy materials into pillows and blankets. A few minutes of comfortable silence went by as they worked to separate tangled sheets and fluff up cushions. Courtney was currently holding a hand-made cushion at arm’s length, examining the embroidery on the front: a heart with an arrow through it, the words ‘Love hurts’ written beneath it in red thread.

“Uhm?” She cleared her throat and grinned, “And what’s this?” She peered over her shoulder at Mia, who was folding a blanket, just in time to see at least 5 different emotions present on her face before turning into annoyance.

“Shut up.” She snatched the cushion from Courtney’s hands, throwing it onto the sofa as Courtney burst out laughing. “Cissie helped me make it when Arty was training us, okay?” She mumbled, busying herself with the loose thread of a pillow by her side.

“That's _adorable_.” Courtney’s smile widened.

“Yeah,” Mia shrugged. “Cissie has one just like it,” she continued, “except hers is shit.”

Courtney burst out laughing, throwing her head back and narrowly missing hitting it on the coffee table. “Oh- oh my- god,” she stuttered between cackles.

Painted across Mia’s face was a shit-eating grin, recalling the time Artemis held Cissie and her own cushions up, looking less than impressed but still trying to be nice. Resulting in a smile that looked way too forced and mildly constipated. It got even worse when Dinah came in to help them restitch it, considering how bad they had done. She can’t even remember why they made them Something about Arty mentioning how a good sewer is usually a good archer or some bullshit like that to make Cisse and herself start competitively sewing and throwing cringy trash talk at one another.

After a minute Courtney was able to regain her breathe. “That was- too funny. Oh my god. Like damn, drag her!” She howled.

Mia shook her head. “It wasn’t that funny babe, calm down.”

“I know. But this sugar rush is making me loopy as all hell, I don't know how long I can last.” Suddenly her tone became mock serious, “Mia promise me. If I O.D. you’ll tell Mike that he's a little shit?”

Mia had to physically restrain herself from falling apart right then and there. She placed her hand on her friend’s shoulder, “I'll tell him you loved him,”

Courtney threw herself backwards. “NOOOOOOO!!” She howled as she hit the floor.

The girls became hysteric. Laughing uncontrollably as they rolled around on the floor, clutching their stomachs as tears welled in their eyes.

An hour or so later found the room looking like a battlefield, the coffee table was pushed into the corner against the bedroom door, the couch was missing all it's cushions, which could be found positioned in various places around it holding up an array of blankets. Multicoloured clothing pins held each corner and edge in place, the kitchen chairs were used around the sides for extra support and a dim, orange light emitted from inside the seemingly very unstable pile of cloth.

A muffled voice came from inside the cave. “Mia! We _need_ to take a photo!”

Mia, who was currently sitting on her kitchen counter waiting for the pizza rolls that were in the oven to finish cooking, called back, “I mean, I completely agree, but why, exactly?”

A head of messy blonde hair poked itself out from the ‘entrance’ to the cave, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face, “I want to send a picture to Kiran so _she_ can show the Titans and we can prove that we have the superior base.”

Mia’s face lit up. “You’re a _genius_!” She shouted as she leapt off the countertop.

Swiftly she made her way towards Courtney, who disappeared back into the cave to retrieve her phone and reemerged a second later with the camera open. Both girls crammed their way into the corner of the shot, making sure their magnificent base was clearly visible behind them. Mia brought her left hand up and flipped off the camera, while Courtney gave the biggest shit-eating grin she could as they snapped the photo.

“How does this sound? _Our base, which hasn’t been blown up by any villains and isn’t painfully obvious, is much better than yours. xox Stargirl and her sidekick Speedy_.” Courtney read out as she typed.

“If you put me as your sidekick I will drop kick _you_ out of that window,” Mia deadpanned.

Courtney laughed and slid the phone into her pocket. “Either way, our base is _obvi_ the best!”

Mia grinned. “Well, duh.”

Courtney’s phone pinged and she fished it out her pocket, smiling widely before looking up at Mia. “She wants to know what our base is called?” She asked.

Mia didn’t even hesitate. “The Star Quiver,” she said proudly.

Courtney barked out a laugh. “Perfect!” She said and typed out the answer to Kiran.


End file.
